1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scrubbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foot scrubbing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the cleaning and massaging of a foot portion of an individual.
2. Description of the Art
Foot cleaning apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art in an effort to provide for a convenient cleaning of an individual's foot. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,439 to Berst wherein a foot soaping and scrubbing device includes a shoe-like member to receive a foot portion therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,668 to Slonicki utilizes a foot scrubber with a soap dispenser that is remotely operative for an individual unable to reach that individual's feet.
U.S. Pat No. 4,918,779 to Burns sets forth a foot spraying and cleaning device utilizing confronting brushes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved foot scrubbing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.